Christmas Party in Brazil Starring Lioness and Axel
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Lioness invites Axel to spend Christmas with her family in Brazil and Axel agrees and they both want to have a talk. LionessxAxel


Christmas Party in Brazil Starring Lioness and Axel

Lioness was packing to visit her family for Christmas when she saw Axel was lonely.

Lioness: Axel may I suggest you spend Christmas with my family?

Axel: Sure with pleasure it'd be months until I find Dad.

Lioness: My new year resolution is to help you find your Dad Axel.

Axel: Thanks Li.

Soon they were on a plane heading for Rio where Axel feel asleep and remembered the final major battle against Paine.

Axel's Flashback

Axel: There's no way out Paine.

Then he noticed the Blaster was blipping then Paine attacked him.

Paine: (yells) TRIED TO TURN THAT BLASTER OF LEE'S INTO A BOMB!

Axel: (yells) I SEE TAKE ME OUT JUST LIKE YOU TOOK OUT MY DAD! (then Lioness ran behind) LIONESS STAY BACK!

Then Paine tried to attack Lioness but Axel quickly pushed her out of the way causing Paine to use his touch of Paine on him!

Axel: ARGH!

King: (yells) I CAN'T DEFUSE IT!

Paine: (yells) I MAY HAVE WANTED HIM OUT BUT I DIDN'T DETEONATE THAT BOMB!

Axel: (yells) WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?!

Paine: (yells) BECAUSE I BATTLES WITH YOU NOW NOT HIM!

Axel: (growls and yells) THEN WHO SET IT OFF?!

Paine: I don't know.

Lioness: Axel we have to go!

Axel: (yells shoving Lioness out of his way) I WANT THE TRUTH PAINE! WHO?!

Paine: You have to find out yourself!

The battle was getting harsh.

Axel: (yells) SUPER JO-LAN! (then he blasts a lot of the Aquatic Centre and tries to attack Paine) ARGH!

Paine: ARGH! NO!

Then Lioness grabbed Axel!

Lioness: (yells) FINISHING PAINE OFF WON'T BRING BACK YOUR DAD!

Then Axel pushed Lioness off him.

Axel: (yells) Jo-Lan!

And he destroyed the TAG Blaster!

King: Whoa you vaporized it Ax-man.

Axel: You're just lucky I didn't do the same to you Paine.

Later Lioness wanted a talk with Axel.

Lioness: (hopingly) Hoped you might want this back.

Then Axel realized how cruel he was on the others especially Lioness and hugged her very closely.

Present

Axel: (in his head) I am so lucky to have Lioness in my life she understands me well very well indeed. I hope I can be there for her like she is there for me.

Lioness: Axel?

Axel: Oh er sorry I was daydreaming.

Lioness: It's ok you were just staring at me a bit dreamily like.

Axel: How long until we get to Rio?

Lioness: 5 minutes.

Soon they were in Rio.

Eliza: Hi cos and I see I brought Axel with you.

Lioness: Axel is familyless since we had recently found out that his father is alive in the hands of a criminal syndicate known as the Serpent's Tail. Sorry I shouldn't have said Axel.

Axel: It's ok Li Eliza deserved the right to know.

At the Leone house 3 hours later.

Alexander: I see our brave little sis has brought one of her friends here.

Lioness: Yes since Axel is without family and he and I need a very important talk.

Axel: Yeah. We must talk in private.

Eliza: Got it.

Lioness: Axel I asked you to come with me to Rio for 2 reasons. 1: Because you need a little time with a family that will always be there for you until we find your Dad. And 2: I have had these feelings since the moment we met. I love you with all my heart.

Axel: That's cool Li – I mean – Cat because I love you with my heart too.

Soon the Leone Family and Axel had Christmas Dinner near a Christmas tree.

Lioness's Mum: So Catalina you invited a friend over because he has no family.

Lioness: Yes Mum also so he and I can spend Christmas together.

Axel: Exactly.

Eliza: We'll let you two say.

Fernando: Yeah little sis it's your say with this young man.

Lioness: Mum me and Axel love each other we hope you approve us being together.

Rico: Hey Kitten you seem to be asking about you two being together well I say you two can be together.

Lioness: Thanks Dad.

Lioness's Mum: Well since Axel has saved you a lot Catalina and helped you save the Leones from Hector you have made the right choice.

Axel: We hoped you'd say that.

Edwardo: Well we Leones are your family if you need us Axel.

Axel: First Christmas as lovers Cat.

Lioness: Awesome.

Then the two kissed being cheered by the Leone Family.

Axel: (smiles) You know Cat I'm sort of glad dad went missing I wouldn't have met you if he hadn't gone missing.

Lioness: (smiles) So am I.

And the two lovers watched the stars with the Leone Family.

The End


End file.
